(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric plugs and more particularly to an electric plug having display means to indicate consumed power and electric energy. The invention has power and electric energy detection and measuring circuits and a LCD digitalized and incorporated into a small electric plug with two operation buttons provided outside the housing of the electric plug for operation. Through the use of the electric plug in an electric appliance, the user can conveniently monitor the consumed power and electric energy and other related data.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Current commercial power or electric energy measuring instruments such as electric meter, watt-hour meter, etc., commonly have a big housing that cannot be installed in an electric plug. Therefore, it is difficult to monitor the consumed power and accumulative consumption of electric energy of an electric appliance. When wishing to know the consumed power or accumulative consumption of electric energy of an electric appliance, an expensive electric meter or watt-hour meter would have to be used.